Matar a una mosca
by AByC
Summary: Artax es un residente de Ponyville el cual luego de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en un incendio (del cual fue rescatado por las mane 6) Empieza a tener serias dudas existenciales, las cuales por alguna razón están relacionadas con las moscas
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todo el**__** mundo**_

**Este fic es una historia bastante breve que solo tendrá dos o tres partes nada más. Esta historia fue creada bajo el nombre clave de "Desafió" (Si, todas mis historias las creo bajo un nombre clave. el nombre clave de "Hace 1000 años" es "mitología estelar" y el de "La princesa de Cristal" es "Crystal") esto se debe a lo siguiente. en este fic estoy dando a conocer al personaje más importante de todos mis fanfics y también es un desafió debido a que la trama principal es sobre algo poco común (ya verán de lo que hablo cuando lo lean) Sin molestarlos más, los dejo leer tranquilos.**

_Lentamente los pedazos de su conciencia empezaban a volver a encajar en su cabeza y poco a poco empezó a despertar, su vista estaba nublada todo lo que él era capaz de ver era un montón de manchas naranjas repartidas por todo su taller, lo único que él escuchaba era percibido como un sonido confuso el cual era incapaz de comprender. Hacía calor, demasiado calor, incluso siendo plena primavera este calor era ridículo, el sudaba bastante. Cuando su visión se recupero completamente lo que en un principio eran manchas naranjas se convirtieron en fuego, su taller se estaba incendiando._

_Él sintió un espeso liquido fluir desde su crin hasta su barbilla, para él era bastante obvio que era sangre, el miro sus brazos y su pelaje con detención, estos también estaban sangrando debido a que tenían incrustados un montón de pequeños pedazos de vidrios de los tubos ensayo que se rompieron cuando ocurrió la repentina explosión, un armónico sonido atravesó el fuego llegando hasta su oído de manera agradable._

_-¡Artax, ¿Dónde estás?!-_

Desperté acalorado, los primeros días del verano me habían obligado a sacar algunas de las tapas de mi cama, y aun así no pude escapar a las altas temperaturas. El sudor era abundante sobre mi pelaje, sobre todo en mi cuello y mi espalda, la cual, parecía adherida a las sabanas de mi cama. Me levante todavía adormilado e inmediatamente busque con mi vista la destrozada ventana que estaba al lado de mi cama. Con un poco de esfuerzo logre abrirla y deje que el viento del exterior recorriese mi cuerpo refrescándome de manera increíblemente agradable.

Sin alejarme de la ventana me senté sobre mi cama la cual estaba desnivelada debido a que una de las patas estaba deteriorada y empecé a mirar hacia afuera, era un típico día de verano. Mientras los potrillos jugaban de manera incomprensible bajo el horrible y austero sol, los adultos buscaban el cálido refugio de una sombra esperando que esta le ofreciese sensaciones similares a las que yo experimentaba cada día cuando abría mi ventana. Aun así, lentamente el calor ganaba terreno dentro de mi destruida habitación, por lo que decidí tomar una ducha con la esperanza de mantenerme fresco, aunque sea solo por un rato.

El dañado calentador de agua estaba prendido y yo ya estaba en mi baño, aun así todavía no entraba a la ducha, no por el hecho de que está este severamente dañada, si no porque me había quedado mirando una mosca que se había posado sobre el roto espejo de mi baño, mis ojos solo podían ver algo parecido a un punto con alas, lo cual no era nada molesto ni intimidante, pero si pudieses ver más de cerca sus pequeñas alas, sus delgadas patas y sus inquietantes ojos, su apariencia se volvía algo tenebrosa e inquietante. Con un rápido movimiento estire mi pata derecha y la aplaste con mi casco.

-Por suerte las cañerías se mantuvieron intactas- pensé mientras el agua corría sobre mi pelaje gris, limpiaba mi crin verde marino y refrescaba mi mente. Por alguna razón el agua se sentía especialmente fresca sobre mis heridas las cuales todavía no sanaban en su totalidad a pesar de que ya paso un mes desde el accidente con el rubidio.

La ducha resulta un excelente lugar para relajarse y pensar libremente, si la cuenta del agua no saliese tan cara, fácilmente pasaría una hora diaria en la ducha, pues allí, mi mente era libre de toda responsabilidad, temor o inquietud.

Esa mosca que aplaste, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, pero no acerca de la mosca, sentía curiosidad por mí. ¿Por qué aplaste a esa mosca? Ella solo se poso sobre mi espejo, su presencia no me molestaba, ella nunca me había hecho nada, ni tampoco me divertía hacerle daños. No me provoco en ningún sentido, pero aun así la aplaste, No "aplaste" es un término muy suave, además tampoco reflejaba totalmente lo que en realidad le hice a esa mosca, sería más apropiado decir que la "mate".

Dicho esto, no pude evitar mirar el casco con el cual mate a esa mosca, este tenía una pequeña y minúscula mancha negra, la cual era evidentemente, todo lo que quedaba de aquella mosca. El agua seguía cayendo sobre mí, y mientras limpiaba mi casco no podía evitar pensar. ¿Era una mosca? Si. ¿Era un ser vivo? También. Entonces matarla significa que acabe con su vida evidentemente. En otras palabras, yo le puse fin a una vida y no tenía ningún motivo racional o irracional para matarla. Sin embargo, lo que más me inquietaba, es que yo no sentía ninguna culpa por ello. Yo mismo tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte cuando ocurrió ese incendio, como puedo matar moscas tan tranquilamente si yo viví en carne propia lo que era estar al borde de mi vida, a solo un paso del abismo de la muerte.

Si bien mi taller es pequeño, poco decoroso y además está destruido casi en su totalidad, me atrevo a decir con toda humildad que es el lugar más interesante de todo Ponyville. No por nada mi Cutie Mark son un par de engranajes. Pues tal y como esta lo indica, soy un inventor, aunque a veces me las doy de químico. En mi taller puedes encontrar cosas que nunca ningún poni habría imaginado ver nunca.

Mi marca la conseguí cuando de potrillo construí una pequeña carreta de juguete con cuatro ruedas la cual se movía sola siempre y cuando le dieras cuerda. Muchos potros querían jugar con mi carreta pero yo era muy receloso con ella. Incluso un par de veces llegaron unos adultos dispuestos a ofrecerme altísimas sumas de dinero a cambio de que les dijese cómo funcionaba, creo que querían construir una carreta igual a la mía pero más grande para que los ponis pudiesen transportarse, aun así yo nunca revele el secreto de mi invento a nadie. Desde entonces no he parado de crear un montón de cosas, sin embargo, hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión.

Ahora no tenia deseos de permanecer en mi taller, quería poder salir un rato y tomar un poco de aire, sin importar el calor que hiciese.

Me gusta caminar, aunque aun no me he recuperado totalmente, ese sistema de dar un paso detrás de otro y avanzar poco a poco siempre funciono bien para mí. Y es que la experiencia que se tiene al caminar es distinta a la que se tiene cuando corres o trotas. Correr y trotar son actividades que solo puedes realizar por un tiempo determinado antes de cansarte, en cambio cuando camino siento que no me voy a cansar nunca y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera mientras camino, desde conversar con un amigo hasta tomar un café, o en este caso, pensar. Sin embargo un mal habito que tengo al caminar, es el de siempre estar mirando hacia el suelo y pocas veces levantar la mirada.

El asunto de la mosca seguía inquietándome, y es que me parece raro que alguien pueda acabar con una vida y continuar como si nada, aunque sea una vida tan insignificante como la de una mosca. Y he ahí mi pregunta ¿Por qué es tan fácil matar una mosca? Por alguna razón el matar a cualquiera de estos seres es casi tan normal como respirar. Pero apuesto que no sería lo mismo si matase un perro. En tal caso la culpa me invadiría completamente al grado de que sería incapaz de convivir con ella. La pregunta es ¿Por qué es diferente matar a un perro que matar a una mosca? Digo, al final de cuentas ambos equivalen a una vida ¿o no?

**PAM!**

Sin darme cuenta, fui golpeado fuertemente desde mi derecha por un objeto multicolor el cual se movía a una velocidad increíble, esto lo sé porque la fuerza con la que fui impactado fue suficiente como para derribarme y dejarme tumbado en el suelo, además de provocarme un tremendo dolor en toda la zona derecha de mi cuerpo. Levante rápidamente mi cabeza Intentando saber cuál fue el objeto que me golpeo. Al parecer fue un Pegaso, el cual luego de impactarme perdió el equilibrio y cayó en suelo a unos pocos metros de donde yo había caído, al mirarlo con más detención pude recordar bien esa crin multicolor y ese pelaje color cielo. Definitivamente ella era Rainbow Dash.

Intente levantarme para ayudarla, pero cuando logre ponerme sobre cuatro patas, el dolor en mi costado derecho sumado a las heridas que todavía no sanaban totalmente en esa zona terminaron por derribarme otra vez hasta el suelo. Mi situación parecía mísera, ella por el contrario se levanto rápidamente y sin problemas, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y fue a socorrerme.

-Lo siento tanto,- decía ella de manera cordial- no era mi intención chocar contigo es solo que iba algo distrai…- de repente empezó a mirarme con más detención y cuando logro finalmente reconocerme tanto su expresión de arrepentimiento como su actitud amable fueron reemplazadas por la apatía.

-Ah, eres tu- me dijo indiferente. Yo mientras tanto, seguía tirado en el suelo.

-A mí también me alegra verte- le respondí sarcásticamente.

-¿A caso no te vas a levantar?- pregunto de manera despectiva, casi como si no le interesase lo que pasase conmigo. Nuevamente, le respondí con sarcasmo

-No, para nada, acabo de descubrir que el suelo es bastante cómodo, especialmente cuando no te puedes levantar porque ALGUIEN- la mire acusativamente-te choco tan fuerte que el dolor de tus heridas te impide pararte- podre parecer molesto pero después de todo acababa de salir del hospital y no estaba totalmente recuperado.

Al oír esto, giró los ojos y molesta me ayudo a pararme. Luego me llevo a un banco cercano en donde me senté a reposar durante un rato.

La verdad es que Rainbow Dash y yo, desde el primer momento, nunca fuimos capaces de llevarnos bien. No es culpa de nadie, es solo que nuestras formas de pensar son en extremo incompatibles, si ella dice que blanco, yo digo que negro. Si yo digo noche, ella dice día. Si yo camino lentamente, ella vuela velozmente .Si ella es una Pegaso, yo soy un poni de tierra. Ninguno de los dos, ni nadie, se explica porque esto es así, pareciese que hubiésemos nacido para llevarnos mal.

Sin embargo, nuestra enemistad no se basa solo en eso, resulta que la única cosa que tenemos en común es la que más nos rivaliza, Ambos odiamos totalmente la forma de ser del otro. Yo detesto completamente su actitud arrogante, arribista y presuntuosa. Mientras que ella rechaza totalmente mi personalidad desafiante con aquellos que me desagradan, mi terquedad y mi poco gusto por la velocidad.

Hasta el día de hoy todavía no tengo claro cómo es que ambos hemos logrado convivir en el mismo pueblo desde el pasado invierno. (Que fue precisamente cuando llegue a Ponyville).

-Bueno, yo me voy, te voy a dejar descansando en esta banca.- dijo despidiéndose al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas para intentar continuar con su vuelo.

-¡Espera!- grite deteniéndola. Ella bajo sus alas, me miro enojada y pregunto con desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-me gustaría saber…. – dude un poco en hablar

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo presionándome

-¿Alguna vez has matado a una mosca?- Ella me miro furiosa

-¡¿Era eso lo que me querías preguntar?!-su rabia era inmensa, con cualquier otro poni ella no habría tenido ningún problema para contestar, pero debido al odio mutuo que sentíamos, era fácil para cualquiera de los dos enojarse con el otro por cualquier razón.

-Por favor solo responde- dije desafiante, ella enojada volvió a girar los ojos y respondió

-Sí, por supuesto que he matado una mosca, digo ¿Quién no ha matado nunca una mosca?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- seguí interrogando

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no has notado lo odiosas que son?-

-¿Nunca has sentido culpa por matarlas?-

-No, para nada-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque son molestas! ¿Terminaste, me puedo ir?- exclamo enojada.

-Si- respondí brevemente y antes de darme cuenta ella ya estaba muy lejos de mí.

Luego de un rato pude volver a caminar, todavía me dolía mi costado derecho, y mucho. Caminaba cojeando y con dificultad, tal vez necesitase un poco de reposo cuando llegue a mi casa, pero por ahora quería seguir caminando, solo por un rato más. Después de unas cuantas decenas de pasos pude al fin notar como el cojeo desaparecía, mas, no así el dolor.

Necesitaba encontrar otra forma de conocer la respuesta a mi pregunta, acerca de las moscas, pero… ¿Cómo?. Tal vez debía desistir de intentar encontrar la respuesta por mi cuenta, tal vez podría encontrar la respuesta preguntando a otros ponis, aun así…. ¿Habría alguien tan sabio en Ponyville cómo para darme una respuesta digna?

A lo mejor solo estoy exagerando un poco con este tema de las moscas, digo, tal vez Rainbow Dash tiene razón, las moscas son molestas y por eso las matamos sin sentir culpa alguna, tal vez deba desistir de intentar encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta tan tonta.

**GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU**

Supongo que el simple hecho de que sean molestas justifica su muerte.

**GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU**

Esos estúpidos perros no se callan, son tan odiosos, ¿Por qué tienen que ladrarme a mí precisamente?, ¿es que acaso no tienen a otro idiota al cual molestar? O ¿simplemente son felices odiándome? Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Por qué los animales siempre me han odiado?, desde que recuerdo los perros me ladran, los gatos me rasguñan, las aves me atacan, al menos los peces simplemente me ignoran, aun así, estoy completamente seguro de que si pudieran me atacarían.

**GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU**

Diablos que detestables. Por suerte están sujetos por unas correas, debido a mi hábito de mirar al suelo cuando camino, no puedo ver quién es el poni que los está paseando, pero tampoco me interesa saber quién es. Después de todo no es culpa de él que los animales me odien, tampoco es culpa de los animales odiarme, creo, y supongo que tampoco es mi culpa. Pareciese que simplemente me odian por instinto y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer.

De entre medio de la jauría de perros salieron un conejo y una ardilla, ambos se detuvieron delante mío y yo me detuve delante de ellos, nos quedamos mirando fijamente los tres, y es que resulta que yo sabía que algo debían de tener planeado, estoy bastante seguro que de un momento a otro saltaran sobre mí y me atacaran y morderán sin compasión, siempre es así o al menos parecido. Pero esta vez estaba preparado para cualquier ataque

Para mi sorpresa no fue así, ambos me sonrieron y coordinadamente se acercaron a mis cascos y con ternura se frotaron sus cabezas contra estos como lo haría un gato cuando quiere que le hagas cariño. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, y fue sorprendente. Gentilmente respondí a su pedido y los acaricie a ambos en sus respectivas cabezas. Luego de esto ambos subieron a través de mis patas hasta mi lomo y de mi lomo subieron a mi cabeza, siempre mostrándose cariñosos y simpáticos.

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, los perros dejaron de ladrarme y el poni que los paseaba se me acerco. Levante la cabeza y pude ver claramente quien era, si bien no era una de las ponis que destacaban en Ponyville, ella era reconocida por su cariño y simpatía hacia los animales. Su crin rosada y su pelaje amarillo eran dignos de recordar. Pero lo que más destacaba de ella era el honor que le hacía al elemento del cual era portadora, el elemento de la bondad.

Si bien Fluttershy era muy tímida, todos en Ponyville sabían que una buena manera de acercarse a ella era teniendo una buena relación con los animales, y por lo visto había logrado una exitosa relación con dos de sus múltiples mascotas y sus perros dejaron de ladrarme, tal vez por eso, a pesar de su timidez fue capaz de hablarme.

"Veo que les simpatizaste" dijo de manera amistosa, yo sonreí un poco. Sin embargo, el conejo y la ardilla se lanzaron mutuamente una mirada de complicidad y a penas Fluttershy me hablo, ambos mordieron simultáneamente mis dos orejas, como es natural esto me dolió y mucho. Tanto que no pude evitar gritar del dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grite fuertemente, Fluttershy que era muy tímida y temerosa, tuvo un fuerte susto y al igual que yo lanzo un grito solo que en su caso era de espanto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Fue tan fuerte su susto que ella no pudo evitar soltar una de las correas de sus perros, el canino no perdió la oportunidad e inmediatamente salto sobre una de mis patas, más concretamente mi pata izquierda, y allí me mordió. Evidentemente volví a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Este último grito provoco nuevamente un susto en la tímida pegaso, la cual volvió a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- pero al menos esta vez tuvo cuidado de no soltar a ninguno de sus perros.

Una vez que ella termino de gritar se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su perro, su conejo y su ardilla me estaba mordiendo, por suerte para mi, ella eficazmente les ordeno que me soltasen, los tres obedecieron sin demora. Fluttershy volvió a tomar su correa y me pidió las disculpas correspondientes.

Creo que este es el momento apropiado para mencionar que mi relación con Fluttershy era casi tan mala como mi relación con Rainbow Dash. Yo no la odiaba, ni ella tampoco a mí, de hecho creo que ella era incapaz de odiar a cualquiera, pero ese no es el tema.

Resulta que como nunca fui capaz de llevarme bien con los animales, nunca fui capaz de ganarme su confianza y supongo que hasta cierto punto yo le causaba temor, en especial por las cosas que suelo crear para el ejercito Equestriano, más adelante les hablare de ello. Ahora el punto que yo no le agrado a Fluttershy ni tampoco a sus mascotas.

-Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención que ellos te atacaran- dijo con su habitual timbre de voz melodioso y suave a la vez.

-No importa. Por cierto ¿tu ninguno de los tres tendrá rabia ni nada, verdad?- pregunto frotándome mi adolorida pesuña.

-No, tienen todas sus vacunas al día- aseguro ella.

-Oye Fluttershy ya que estas aquí ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- ella dudo un poco en responderme pero luego se decidió a contestar.

-Sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del ataque que sufriste por parte de mis mascotas-

-¿Alguna vez has matado a una mosca?- ella me miro atónita.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no, al menos no apropósito- Me quede sorprendido, encontrar a alguien que nunca ha matado una mosca, es un evento bastante particular.

-¿Por qué no? quiero decir, las moscas son bastante molestas- Luego de decir esto ella me miro un poco ofendida.

-Sí, pero que sean molestas no es motivo suficiente para matar nada, digo, ¿es que a caso matas todo lo que te molesta?- me quede sin habla, sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, ella tenía razón.

-A demás- continuó Fluttershy-estoy segura de que si matase a alguna mosca, luego llegarían miles y miles de moscas a buscar venganza- Añadió temerosa la pegaso. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos para evitar reír.

Eventualmente Fluttershy se retiro, fue la primera conversación tranquila que pude tener con ella. Por lo general ella me evita, y como ya dije antes, creo que le causo temor, pero supongo que en esta ocasión habló conmigo para poder compensarme por las mordidas que sufrí, o tal vez porque sentía lastima debido a que salí del hospital hace poco.

La verdad es que la conversación con Fluttershy fue bastante provechosa, y me dio motivos para seguir investigando el tema de las moscas, ella tenía razón, es imposible que me dedique a matar una mosca solo porque me molesta. Debe haber otro motivo pero… ¿cuál?

La biblioteca Golden Oaks era un lugar bastante rutinario, esto se debía a que sus dos moradores hacían lo mismo casi todos los días. El pequeño dragón, Spike, como todos los días se levanto primero que Twilight, la unicornio, El pequeño dragón purpura con escamas verdes, al igual que todos los días, se dedico a limpiar y a ordenar los libros, luego, a la misma hora de todos los días, comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Resulta que su rutina era tan precisa que hasta sabía a qué hora se levantaba Twilight. Y como era natural, Twilight bajo al comedor precisamente al mismo tiempo que Spike le servía el desayuno con eficiencia.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron igual que siempre, mientras Spike terminaba sus labores, Twilight, la unicornio purpura se dedico estudiar alguno que otro hechizo, para luego concluir en leer un libro con el objetivo de relajarse. Eventualmente, Spike preparo el almuerzo y ambos disfrutaron de este. Como les era costumbre hablaron de las cosas que hicieron durante el día anterior, bromearon un poco y también rieron.

Una vez terminada su comida, cada uno volvió a su habitual rutina, Spike continuo ordenando la biblioteca y Twilight siguió leyendo. Curiosamente una mosca empezó a volar cerca de ella, impidiéndole leer tranquila, el insecto dio varias vueltas en el aire hasta que finalmente concluyo en pararse sobre el libro que Twilight estaba leyendo, esto molesto mucho a la unicornio, quien rápidamente uso su magia para levitar a la mosca, al mismo tiempo que desde un escritorio cercano hacia levitar un matamoscas. Finalmente apoyo al insecto contra la mesa y lo aplasto con el matamoscas. Luego, meticulosamente, empezó a limpiar con un paño, cada letra de su libro sobre la cual se hubiese parado el insecto. Finalmente limpio los restos de la mosca que habían quedado sobre la mesa para luego continuar leyendo.

Fue este el preciso momento en que entre en la biblioteca. Como era un recinto público no había necesidad de tocar la puerta, simplemente pase y empecé a buscar entre los estantes.

Twilight, se percato de mi entrada en la biblioteca, y como era su deber de bibliotecaria, se me acerco para asistirme en la búsqueda de un libro.

-Hola Artax- me saludo amablemente.

-Hola Twilight- dije respondiendo a su saludo.

-¿Qué te trae por acá? No te había visto desde que….-hizo una pausa tratando de recordar- desde que saliste del hospital-

-Sí, bueno…. Resulta que estoy haciendo una pequeña investigación personal- la cara de Twilight cambio de un gesto amistoso a una de preocupación.

-¿no estarás experimentando con rubidio otra vez, verdad? mis amigas y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por ti cuando esa cosa exploto, estuviste a punto de morir- me dijo con una ligera angustia en su voz.

-no, para nada. Mi investigación con el rubidio ya acabo. Ahora estoy ocupado en otra cosa.-mientras respondía tratando de calmarla, la preocupación de su rostro era remplazada por una expresión de calma y seguridad.

-me siento aliviada de escuchar eso. Entonces ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? ¿Buscas algún libro en particular?- dijo cambiando el tema abruptamente

-Más bien, estoy buscando un libro sobre un tema en particular- corregí.

-Bueno, y ¿sobre qué tema estas buscando? ¿Es acaso otro libro sobre mecanismos y sistemas? o ¿uno sobre química?- pregunto curiosa. Yo reí un poco, usualmente yo solía pedir ese tipo de libros. Los libros sobre mecanismos y sistemas los leía por el hecho de ser un apoyo importante a la hora de crear cosas. Y en cuanto los libros sobre química, siempre es bueno saber acerca de este tema si quieres ser un exitoso inventor. No se imaginan las cosas que he creado mesclando uno que otro compuesto. Más adelante se los mostrare.

-No, en esta ocasión no- respondí sonriente.

A diferencia que con Rainbow Dash o Fluttershy, yo y Twilight nos llevamos bien, creo que es porque nuestros objetivos de vida son similares, ambos aspiramos a saber y a hacer, aunque obviamente, cada uno lo hace dentro de un ámbito distinto. Mientras ella conoce las distintas magias y las ejecuta a la perfección, yo me dedico a conocer los elementos de la naturaleza y usarlos para crear mis inventos, pues siempre debo conocer bien los materiales que usare, si me equivoco en un solo aspecto todo podría fallar o en el peor y más reciente de los casos explotar.

Además, si bien yo me he quedado con la boca abierta con varios de sus hechizos, ella también lo ha hecho con varios de mis inventos, todavía recuerdo cuando le mostré mi carreta de cuatro ruedas, la cual he conservado en perfecto estado todos estos años. Ella estaba asombrada y emocionada, no paraba de preguntar cómo funciona, pero como dije antes, ese es mi secreto y no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Pero para ser justo yo actué igual cuando ella me mostro sus hechizos de gravedad. Y cuando le pregunte cómo funcionaban ella dijo que me explicaría a cambio de que yo revelara el secreto de mi coche, pero como soy muy terco y orgulloso no estuve dispuesto a aceptar ese trato.

-Entonces ¿sobre qué estas buscando?- pregunto.

-Estoy buscando un libro que hable sobre la misantropía- Ella me miro sorprendida. Misantropía es una palabra que proviene de la época griega y significa odio a los equinos. **(En realidad es odio a la raza humana, pero como en Equestria son todos equinos, entonces en ese universo significa odio a los equinos)** y por lo tanto la reacción de Twilight no era para nada exagerada.

-¿Por qué buscas un libro sobre un tema tan extraño y perturbador?- dijo extrañada

Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿Por qué busco un tema como ese, si mi problema tenía que ver con las moscas? Bueno resulta que mientras caminaba, empecé a pensar que tal vez la respuesta que buscaba estaba en algún libro, mucha información importante se encuentra en los libros, más de una vez he encontrado inventos de otros ponis o teorías que me ayudaron a realizar muchas de mis creaciones. Pero dudo mucho que alguien haya escrito un libro solo para hablar de las moscas, por lo tanto tenía que buscar un tema parecido al odio a las moscas y ese tema era resulto ser el odio a la raza equina.

-Dime Twilight, ¿alguna vez has matado una mosca?- ella levanto una ceja.

-eeeh, si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver-

-¿alguna vez has sentido culpa por eso?-

-No, tú sabes que las moscas son muy molestas y sucias-

-Sí, pero no es justo matarlas solo por eso ¿o sí?-dije sacando las palabras de Fluttershy, ella me miro sorprendida luego agacho la cabeza.

-creo, que no-

-al igual que tu, yo he matado moscas, sin sentir culpa alguna y eso me inquieta, es un problema que debo solucionar. Y creo que la respuesta puede estar en el libro que te estoy pidiendo-

Luego de eso ella se convenció de lo que yo estaba diciendo, rebusco entre los estantes y me entrego un libro escrito por un reconocido filósofo equestre. Yo le agradecí y procedí a retirarme con él, pero antes de poder salir por la puerta, ella me detuvo.

-¡Espera!- yo me di media vuelta y la mire.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si… encuentras la respuesta a tu pregunta… ¿podrías decírmela?- Yo sonreí. Al parecer ella es bastante curiosa.

-por supuesto- dije antes de salir por la puerta.

_-¡Artax, ¿Dónde estás?!- pregunto preocupada Twilight._

_Repentinamente una poni color naranja se paro frente a él y con una mirada de preocupación y espanto vio su deplorable estado, Artax estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto parcialmente por su propia sangre. La poni de crin rubia y sombrero vaquero solo atino a gritar._

_-¡Aquí esta, aquí esta! ¡Apúrense, está muy herido!- grito con algo de miedo en su voz. La primera en llegar fue la veloz Rainbow Dash, seguida por la astuta Twilight, la cual llego antes que la hiperactiva Pinkie Pie precediendo a la tímida Fluttershy quien hubiese sido la última en llegar de no ser porque este puesto fue ocupado por la elegante Rarity._

_-Todavía esta consiente, creo- observo la insegura Fluttershy._

_-Eso parece- confirmo la ágil Rainbow Dash._

_-¿Estás bien, cubito de azúcar?- le pregunto Applejack con su habitual acento sureño. Artax asintió con la cabeza._

_-¿Puedes caminar?- consulto Twilight._

_-Eso creo- dijo sacando sus primeras palabras. Al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de manera lenta y lastimosa. _

_-Te vamos a sacar de aquí- prometió Pinkie Pie._

_-Todavía no- dijo Artax para sorpresa de todas. –Esta casa contiene objetos de mucho valor para mí, no puedo permitir que sean consumidos por el fuego- Su actitud era imprudente y la primera en hacerlo notar fue Rarity._

_-Tonterías, ninguno de esos objetos valdrá nada para nadie si tu mueres por ir a buscarlos, para que esos objetos tengan valor alguno primero tienes que vivir- dijo preocupada la unicornio intentando persuadir al terco poni de tierra._

_-¡Pero no puedo dejarlos ahí simplemente!-grito enojado._

_Las seis ponis lo miraban con preocupación, su terquedad por recoger sus objetos de valor era demasiada, no eran cosas con valor material, sino que espiritual, para el esos objetos eran tesoros que no podía dejar que el fuego devorara, estos objetos eran su carreta de juguete con cuatro ruedas, un chaleco y una parca que le fueron regaladas por su hermano y una carpeta en la cual el guardaba todos y cada uno de los planos de sus inventos. Ellas tenían miedo por su seguridad, su estado era lamentable pero aun así él quería exponer su vida por aquellos objetos a los cuales el tenia un apego especial._

_Artax noto como las seis amigas lo miraban, el supo inmediatamente que ellas pensaban que si el partía en busca de esos objetos él no volvería, el quiso tranquilizarlas e instintivamente les ofreció una sonrisa y dijo._

_-Descuiden, estaré bi…- Artax empezó a experimentar la sensación de que su cuerpo se estaba adormilando, su espalda se entumecía y esta sensación empezó a llegar hasta sus extremidades. Poco a poco su visión empezó a nublarse y las que eran en un principio eran seis ponis, luego fueron cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, una y ninguna. Un lienzo negro las remplazo a todas ellas, y de la nada sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo, el había caído inconsciente._

_**Bueno supongo que ya notaron que la trama era sobre algo poco común, dudo mucho que alguien alguna vez haya escrito un fic dedicado a descubrir la respuesta a la pregunta ¿por qué matamos moscas? pero aun así tengo mucha fe en esta historia (Los más conocedores sabrán que Artax es el nombre del caballo de Atreyu en la "Historia sin fin" libro escrito por Michael Ende). Bueno eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado los tres fics que subí y/O actualice el día de hoy con motivo de celebrar la navidad. les deseo felices pascuas y prospero año nuevo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola ****a**** todos**_

**Este es el segundo capitulo de "matar a una mosca", supongo que muchos se habrán dado cuenta pero lo explicare de todos modos para los más distraídos. cuando la letra esta** "_Así_"** significa que estoy narrando un evento del pasado y cuando la letra esta **"Así" **significa que estoy narrando el presente. Sin interrumpirlos más los dejo leer tranquilos.**

* * *

_Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas se habían reunido en un popular café de Ponyville, ellas habían acordado juntarse ahí hace algunos días con el propósito de tener un agradable almuerzo al aire libre el cual sería seguido por una relajante tarde de Spa, relajante para todas excepto Rainbow Dash quien odiaba el Spa. _

_Ellas habían llegado hace un rato y su orden ya había sido tomada, sin embargo, los platos todavía no llegaban, pero eso no importaba, porque el tiempo que el mesero se demoraba en traer los platos, ellas lo aprovechaban charlando. Estuvieron hablando de varios temas, al principio platicaron sobre cómo les estaba yendo en la vida pero al cabo de un rato terminaron conversando de temas actualidad. _

_Para esos instantes el garzón ya había llegado con la comida y empezó a repartir los platos entre los seis ponis, una vez hecho esto cada una se preparo para dar la primera probada a su respectivo almuerzo, pero cuando eso iba a ocurrir un fuerte ruido remeció todo el lugar, sobresaltando a varios de los ponis que se encontraban en lugar. Cinco de las seis amigas giraron la cabeza buscando el lugar de origen de ese fuerte sonido el cual se asemejaba a una explosión, mientras que Fluttershy se escondió asustada bajo la mesa._

_-Miren eso- dijo Twilight señalando una casa al otro lado de la calle de la cual salía humo-Si no me equivoco esa casa es la de…..-_

_-¡Artax!- Grito Applejack. Luego de eso se escucho otra fuerte explosión y el que en un principio fue humo ahora había sido transformado en fuego. Las seis amigas se asustaron bastante al ver esto._

_-¡O por Celestia, Hay que hacer algo…. Hay que llamar a los bomberos, sí, eso hay que hacer, llamar a los bomberos!-dijo Fluttershy bastante nerviosa, pero a esas alturas la totalidad de sus amigas habían salido corriendo en dirección a la casa en llamas, a socorrer al poni que ahí se encontraba. Al notar esto Fluttershy no se quiso quedar atrás.-¡Hey, espérenme!-grito la pegaso volando detrás de sus amigas._

* * *

El bosque Everfree es un lugar amplio, verde, bonito, no entiendo cómo es que muchos ponis le tienen miedo, pero al menos eso era conveniente para mi, ya que el miedo que muchos ponis le tenían a ese bosque, provocaba que nadie quisiese acercarse a él, lo que hacía de este lugar el sitio ideal para probar mi nuevo invento. Colgué un blanco en un árbol, saque mi invento y jale el gatillo.

**BANG!**

El blanco el cual antes estaba intacto en su totalidad ahora tenía un agujero cerca del centro, eso significaba que la precisión de mi invento era buena, me acerque al blanco y lo removí del árbol, solo para descubrir que el agujero lo atravesaba hasta alcanzar el árbol en donde también había un agujero profundo el cual llegaba, según mis cálculos, al centro de su tronco. Eso significaba que el "cañón de bolsillo" estaba listo para usarse. Así se llamaba mi nuevo invento, al menos hasta que le encontrase un nombre mejor.

Funcionaba igual que un cañón, pero era más pequeño y permitía tiros más precisos a corta distancia, este era un invento en extremo peligroso, por lo visto en el árbol, el cañón de bolsillo podría matar fácilmente a un poni de un solo tiro. Por lo tanto este sería otra de mis creaciones que nunca vería la luz. Si bien me encanta crear cosas, algunas son demasiado peligrosas, no puedo permitir que caigan en los cascos de nadie. Por ejemplo la otra vez experimentando con algunos químicos (Carbono, Cloro y Oxigeno) y termine dando con un gas muy especial… solo digamos que ya no queda ni una sola plaga en mi casa (Ni tampoco estaría yo si no hubiese tenido la mascara antigás en ese momento) Pero por el momento no había nadie aquí, así que me dedicaría a jugar un poco al tiro al blanco.

Después de un rato de practicar se apareció una mosca, la quede mirando, esta voló delicadamente hasta el blanco, no entendí muy bien, pero me parecía que tal vez ella quería que le disparara, instintivamente levante el cañón de bolsillo y apunte directo a ella. No sé porque pero simplemente estaba a punto de matar una mosca con mi nuevo invento. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo porque el libro que Twilight me prestó hace un par de días no me dio ninguna respuesta y yo estaba molesto por eso, tal vez solo quería desquitarme con alguien y la mosca se había colocado en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado.

**BANG!**

Falle el tiro, la bala paso a unos 6 centímetros de donde estaba la mosca, esta salió volando asustada y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Veo que donde hay explosiones estás tú- me dijo una voz familiar. Yo me di media vuelta solo para encontrarme con uno de los representantes de uno de los mejores clientes de mi taller, sin presumir pero el gobierno de Equestria es quien compra la mayoría de mis inventos y los destina en su mayoría a las instituciones militares. No piensen mal, no tiene nada que ver con una posible guerra, lo que pasa es que como toda nación Equestria también necesita mejorar o renovar sus armas para mantener cierta imagen de poder sobre el resto de los reinos.

Por lo general enviaban a tenientes o capitanes a hacer los negocios, yo no desaprovechaba la oportunidad y evidentemente cobraba muy caro. Como casi siempre, el representante que enviaron en esta ocasión fue el capitán Shining Armor, debido a que su hermana, Twilight Sparkle vive aquí en Ponyville, el aprovecha de poder visitarla, mientras hacemos negocios.

El capitán y yo nos llevamos bien por lo tanto solemos conversar un rato cuando hacemos negocios. Apenas me hablo yo guarde rápidamente el cañón de bolsillo en mis alforjas las cuales llevaba puestas en mi lomo.

-Las explosiones son una señal de que estoy trabajando- dije aprovechando que él había confundido el sonido que hacia el cañón de bolsillo con una explosión, lo cual era natural considerando que la mayoría de las cosas que le vendía al ejercito eran artefactos que explotaban.

Sin embargo, como dije antes, el cañón de bolsillo es demasiado peligroso, y yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dárselo a nadie ni por todo el dinero del mundo. A veces sentía que desperdiciaba mi talento creando armas, pero al menos la paga era buena, y de algo tengo que vivir.

-¿tiene listos sus nuevos inventos?- me pregunto curioso, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-se los mostrare inmediatamente, pero tendrá que acompañarme a mi casa para recogerlos, necesito su ayuda para trasladar la bañera con agua.- El me miro curioso.

-¿bañera con agua?- me pregunto. Yo sonreí.

-después lo entenderá- Íbamos a empezar a caminar, pero sorpresivamente de entre los arbustos salió una enorme manticora. Evidentemente fue el capitán Shining Armor el primero en tomar la iniciativa.

-Déjame, encargarme de esto- dijo confiado.

-Por favor capitán, no se preocupe, yo me ocupo de ella- el me miro furioso

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Eres solo un civil no puedes encargarte de una manticora!-

-dígame capitán ¿alguna vez lo he defraudado?-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- de repente vi como la manticora se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros, el capitán se preparo para usar su magia, mientras yo metía mi casco en mis alforjas. El animal estuvo a punto de lanzar un zarpazo contra el capitán pero antes de eso logre soplar mi silbato.

**FIUUUUU!**

Debo añadir que el ruido de mi silbato solo era escuchado por la manticora, por mucho que nos esforzáramos el capitán y yo jamás lograríamos oír nada.

La manticora se tapo rápidamente sus odios, pero eso no basto para frenar el ruido. El capitán miraba la escena sorprendido, después de un rato el animal no soporto más y salió corriendo del lugar. Shining Armor había quedado boquiabierto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto extrañado. Yo reí y respondí.

-Las manticoras tienen un oído mucho más sensible que el de un poni, si se toca un ultrasonido a un frecuencia precisa la manticora no aguantara el ruido y huira como acaba de ver. Y como supongo usted sabrá, los ultrasonidos solo pueden ser escuchados por ciertos animales, pero no por los ponis, por eso usted no escucho nada. Este- le mostré mi silbato al capitán- es un silbato que cree para ahuyentar a las manticoras-

Shining Armor estaba sorprendido-Vaya, parece que tienes totalmente merecida tu reputación de inventor, nunca paras de impresionar-.

Luego de eso fuimos a mi casa, recogimos los implementos necesarios y volvimos al bosque, Una vez allí procedí a hacer mi demostración.

-bueno, lo primero que quería mostrarle capitán es esta bolsa- dije mostrándole una bolsa llena de diminutos cristales blancos, casi como la nieve.

-son cristales muy bonitos, Artax. Pero no entiendo cómo es que pueden ser armas- dijo curioso.

-no los menosprecie, uno de estos cristales basta para dejar aturdidos a varios enemigos a la vez, y si ocupa muchos al mismo tiempo, podría incluso herir gravemente a alguien o a usted mismo.- El me miro como si estuviese bromeando.

-¿en serio se supone que me voy a creer eso?- dijo incrédulo.

-Capitán, ¿Cuándo lo he defraudado?- repetí nuevamente.

-esta sería la primera vez- dijo molesto.

Yo sonreí y procedí a sacar uno de los muchos cristales que había en la bolsa. Se lo mostré claramente al capitán y luego lo lance lejos. El levanto una ceja.

-¿Eso es tod…..-

**BOOM!**

Se escucho una fuerte explosión a lo lejos, la cual levanto mucho polvo y sorprendió al capitán.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- exclamo sorprendido.

-Eso capitán fue una explosión provocada por mercurio fulminante-

-¿Mercurio fulminante?-pregunto inquieto. Yo levante la bolsa y le mostré nuevamente los cristales.

-Esto capitán, es mercurio fulminante, lo cree el otro día en mi laboratorio después de meses de investigación, disolví mercurio en acido nítrico y luego le agregue etanol. Es una forma de mercurio bastante inestable la cual explota al recibir fuertes impactos. Como ya dije antes, la explosión de uno solo de estos cristales, es suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir a un poni, y la explosión de varios cristales a la vez basta para herirlo gravemente.-

-Sorprendente. Pero lo que todavía no entiendo es ¿porque me hiciste traer esa bañera con agua desde tu casa?- dijo señalando la bañera.

-eso es para mí otro descubrimiento- saque una pequeña piedra de color plateado blanco brillante de mis alforjas y se la mostré al capitán-esto señor, es Rubidio, dos gramos más precisamente. El rubidio es un metal alcalino el cual se encuentra comúnmente en la naturaleza, a temperatura ambiente se encuentra liquido por lo que yo le recomendaría mantenerlo refrigerado.- El capitán miro el rubidio admirado.

-es muy bonito, ¿Dónde lo consiguió?-

-un día en uno de mis frecuentes viajes a Manehattan para conseguir materiales, me encontré con un vendedor que me ofreció vendérmelas como una "gema" a un buen precio, la verdad es que el sujeto no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba vendiéndome ni tampoco tenía idea acerca de sobre cómo se utilizase, lo único que él quería era obtener dinero fácil , yo acepte desconfiado, cuando llegue a mi taller empecé a investigar acerca de esta "gema", como ya sabe, esta resulto ser rubidio, un metal que aunque es abundante en Equestria no ha sido investigado a profundidad, por lo tanto decidí experimentar con este, pero por mucho que lo intente no conseguí nada, entonces se me ocurrió la terrible idea de disolverlo en agua, como usted sabrá capitán, el agua es llamado el solvente universal, ya que disuelve casi todas las sustancias que existen. Cuando puse la piedra en agua algo sorprendente ocurrió.-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto nervioso.

-por favor capitán, aléjese de la bañera y haga levitar el Rubidio hasta el agua-Dije ignorando su pregunta. El capitán obedeció molesto y con su magia levito y soltó el rubidio sobre el agua. Pasaron unos segundos, pero nada ocurrió. El capitán me miro extrañado.

-No pasa na….-

**BAM!**

Se escucho otra fuerte explosión proveniente de la bañera, de la cual salió volando un montón de agua.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto el capitán

-Por favor capitán valla a observar el interior de la bañera- le pedí formalmente.

-¿estás seguro?, esa cosa podría explotar de nuevo- dijo desconfiado.

-no explotara, se lo prometo- El capitán todavía desconfiado se acerco a la bañera y miro hacia adentro.

-¡la bañera está rota!- exclamo sorprendido al ver que le faltaba una gran pieza de cerámica a la bañera. La cual había salido volando lejos de donde estábamos.

-La explosión es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a un poni al hospital por unas semana.- el me miro curioso.

-¿Cuándo pusiste el rubidio en el agua tu…..?-

-diez gramos de rubidio fueron los causantes de la terrible explosión.-dije interrumpiéndole- mi taller termino destrozado al igual que yo, tanto física como emocionalmente, el fuego lo consumía todo desde planos de mis inventos algunas de mis creaciones y unos cuantos muebles. Fueron pocas de mis creaciones las que sobrevivieron y por poco no sobrevivo yo. Le debo agradecer tanto a su hermana como a sus amigas por aparecer oportunamente en el lugar, sino me hubiesen llevado al hospital tal vez no estaría aquí para contarlo – Ambos quedamos bajo incomodo silencio. Sin embargo después de un rato fui yo el primero en hablar

-como vera, el rubidio es un arma útil bajo la lluvia y en las peleas marítimas. Así que….. ¿Cuánto dinero me va a pagar a cambio del mercurio fulminante y el rubidio?- pregunte feliz e inoportunamente.

Luego de un rato de negociar logre obtener un jugoso cheque con muchos ceros. Con el cual tenía planeado reparar mi taller y financiar futuros inventos, además de reconstruir algunos de los que terminaron destrozados. Al igual que yo el capitán termino satisfecho con el negocio, y estaba a punto de retirarse, pero yo no lo iba a dejar ir antes hacerle la pregunta que me había hecho durante todos estos días.

-Antes de que se valla capitán, me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué es tan fácil matar a una mosca?- El levanto una ceja.

-Pues porque son un estorbo- respondió sin siquiera dudarlo. Al parecer el tampoco conocía la respuesta.

-Ya veo, gracias- dije algo decepcionado. Antes de retirase el capitán hizo un comentario algo interesante.

-¿Sabes? A veces ruego porque nunca tengamos que usar tus inventos, ya que la mayoría usados de mala manera, podrían resultar ser mortales, y no me gustaría para nada tener que matar a nadie- dijo al mismo tiempo que se despedía de mí con una sonrisa de amabilidad

Este comentario solo me genero más preguntas, al parecer, a nadie le gustaría matar a nadie, pero aun así, matamos a las moscas sin sentir ninguna culpa, esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso.

Resulta que misterios como este son los que más me inquietan, si bien no estoy intentando resolver ningún crimen, me siento obligado a llegar al fondo de esto, es mi deber como forma de vida pensante que soy (o al menos así lo siento), de la misma manera en que muchos ponis viven intentando descubrir el significado de la existencia o el origen del universo solo porque necesitan saberlo, yo necesito saber esto, a pesar de que sé que apenas lo averigüe no me servirá para nada.

Ya me había cansado y al menos por el día de hoy necesitaba dormir, por lo tanto era hora de irme a acostar, ya se hacía de noche y a pesar de ser verano, el frio se me empezaba a hacer insoportable, esa es otra cualidad curiosa de mi, suelo tener frio en exceso. Tanto es así que soy el único poni que tiene frio en una noche de verano. Afortunadamente traía mi chaleco preferido en mis alforjas, evidentemente lo saque y me lo puse.

Era un chaleco negro con bordes rojos una de las pocas cosas que pude salvar durante el incendio, el chaleco se abría y se cerraba mediante un cierre que iba desde arriba hasta abajo. Si bien, este no combinaba en nada con mi pelaje seguía siendo mi chaleco preferido, siempre se lo envidie a mi hermano mayor y el día que se fue de casa decidió regalármelo (junto con una parca la cual yo también quería y por suerte la parca también se salvo el día de la explosión). Ese pequeño gesto de generosidad hizo que su partida no fuese tan triste.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de la pequeña montaña de bolsas que venía levitando en dirección opuesta a mí.

**PAM!**

Debido al choque caí al suelo junto con la pequeña montaña de bolsas.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, iba caminando y no me fije por donde iba- me apresure a decir en modo de disculpa antes de empezar a recoger cada una de las bolsas que habían caído al suelo, durante un breve momento pude ver el contenido de algunas de ellas, traía materiales como telas, plumas, gemas, cintas y muchas cosas más. Una vez termine de recoger todas las bolsas me dispuse a entregárselas al poni con el cual había chocado. Con una sonrisa con la cual pedía disculpas secretamente dije

-Aquí están sus bols…-mi sonrisa desapareció cuando vi a la poni con la que choque-Hola Rarity-

-Hola Artax….Veo que sigues usando ese chaleco- dijo mirando mi abrigo despreciativamente. Mientras tomaba sus bolsas con su magia.

Rarity, la prodigiosa modista de ponyville, la generosa unicornio blanco con crin índigo, al igual que con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, mi relación con Rarity era mala, si bien la poni con la que peor me llevaba era Rainbow Dash, resulta que mi relación con Rarity era incluso más tensa que con la pegaso. Esto se debe a que cuando conocí a Rarity era invierno y por lo tanto estaba usando el mismo chaleco que estoy usando ahora.

Ella no tardo en odiar el chaleco, eso a mí no me importo, sin embargo según fueron pasando los días, este odio de Rarity hacia mi chaleco el cual "no estaba a la moda" según sus palabras, se termino volviendo más molesto tanto para mí como para ella.

Como dije antes en esa época era invierno, por lo tanto usaba mi chaleco todos los días, resulta que Rarity no podía ver algo pasado a la moda sin poder aguantar la necesidad de "arreglarlo" de alguna manera. Me ofreció cientos de veces hacerle "modificaciones" a mi chaleco para que sea una prenda "adecuada" y por lo tanto yo rechace ese ofrecimiento cientos de veces argumentando que me gustaba el chaleco tal como era.

Por no entrar en detalles solo diré que el problema surgió cuando ella intento rediseñar mi chaleco "por la fuerza". Fue entonces cuando me enfurecí completamente con ella, era tal mi enojo que le grite cosas, muchas cosas que en este momento no quisiera decir, desde ese momento ella jamás trato de modificar mi chaleco nuevamente, tal vez lo consideren exagerado, pero para mí, este chaleco es un tesoro. Y aunque pasado el tiempo pedí las disculpas correspondientes y ambos hicimos las "pases" (incluso ella escribió una carta a la princesa Celestia diciéndole lo que aprendió de aquella experiencia), aun así mi relación con Rarity se volvió, como ya dije antes, tensa.

-esas bolsas se ven muy pesadas ¿quieres que te ayude a llevarlas?- me ofrecí tratando todavía de compensar mi error durante mi invierno pasado. Algunos dirán que ella no tendría problemas para llevar sus bolsas solo por ser una unicornio, pero se equivocan ya que usar magia también implica cierto esfuerzo.

-no creo que debas, recuerda que saliste del hospital hace muy poco- dijo señalando algunas de las heridas que quedaron por los cristales que habían chocado contra mi piel. -además seria una molestia innecesaria -

-no te preocupes, tu boutique me queda de camino a mi casa, además, si el rubidio no me mató, tampoco me detendrá de llevar unas bolsas. - dije bromeando.

Resulto ser que las bolsas estaban muy pesadas y el hecho de estar todavía recuperándome no me ayudo en nada. Por lo tanto no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que su boutique estaba tan solo a algunos metros de distancia. Pero eso no fue lo más difícil, como ya he repetido varias veces mi relación con Rarity era tensa, un fiel reflejo de esto fue el incomodo silencio que se produjo mientras transportaba sus bolsas.

Resulta que ambos intentábamos compensarnos el uno al otro por nuestros errores, unos buenos ejemplos de esto es el hecho de que me ofrecí a llevar sus bolsas hasta su boutique (a pesar de que esta quedaba en dirección contraria a mi casa) y que Rarity me haya ofrecido tomar una taza de té luego de llegar a su Boutique. La cual acepte.

Rarity hizo levitar hasta a mí una taza llena de té mientras ella se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa junto a una segunda taza la cual ella empezaría a beber. Y nuevamente apareció el silencio. Cada uno iba bebiendo poco a poco su respectiva taza sin ser capaz de hablar o mirar al otro.

Ambos teníamos miedo de lo que el otro pensase, de la misma manera en que yo temía que Rarity me odiase por insultarla, ella también tenía miedo de que yo la odiase por haber intentado cambiar mi chaleco. Y por lo tanto ninguno se atrevía a establecer contacto con el otro. Era un silencio terrible de esos en los que puedes escuchar claramente tanto tu respiración como la del poni que este acompañando. El mito dice que si tienes buen oído podrías escuchar incluso los pensamientos del otro, pero eso es solo un mito.

Curiosamente por la ventana de la boutique entro una mosca la cual salió inmediatamente por otra ventana cercana a la primera, su zumbido se hizo evidente entre el silencio e inmediatamente tanto Rarity como yo volteamos la cabeza para poder verla. Cuando se fue, volvimos a tomar té, como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue entonces cuando rompí el silencio.

-Dime Rarity- dije sorprendiéndola, ella levanto me miro atenta y en su mirada reconocí el temor a una reacción agresiva como la que tuve la ultima vez.- ¿Por qué resulta tan fácil matar una mosca?- La calma volvió a su rostro, para luego soltar una pequeña y encantadora risa.

-¿Esa es tu manera de iniciar una conversación?- pregunto bromeando.

-Si- respondí de manera corta.

-Bueno, en mi caso sería por lo sucias y horripilantes que son, de solo imaginarme como ensucian todo con sus pequeñas y delgadas patas me da un asco tremendo- respondió al mismo tiempo que con su cara hacia una mueca de horror. Yo reí un poco-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

A partir de ahí le explique mis motivos y luego poco a poco empezamos a conversar de otros temas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fuimos capaces de mantener una conversación amistosa entre los dos, y fue genial, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuve que retirarme. Me despedí cordialmente y partí rumbo hacia mi casa.

En el camino no pude evitar mirar las estrellas las cuales inundaban todo el cielo, todas eran aparentemente muy pequeñas pero a la vez eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que pudiésemos verlas a miles de kilómetros de distancia, a veces, cuando veo las estrellas no puedo evitar sonreír y pensar: "debe de existir alguna historia interesante acerca de ellas" y luego rio un poco mientras trato de pensar como se le ocurrió la ingeniosa idea a la princesa Luna de crear cosas tan bellas, pero luego tiendo a volver a mis pensamientos habituales.

Y hablando de mis pensamientos habituales, no podía evitar pensar en todos aquellos ponis a los que les he preguntado acerca de las moscas, la gran mayoría concuerda en que mata a una mosca porque les resulta molesta o porque es sucia. Aun así, como dijo Fluttershy, ese no es motivo para matar algo. Pero la opinión que más me ha llamado la atención hasta el momento ha sido la del capitán Shining Armor, básicamente lo que él me dijo fue que mata moscas, pero que no le gustaría matar a nadie.

Por alguna razón pareciese que la culpa que sientes al matar algo depende tremendamente de su raza, ¿acaso los ponis somos racistas en cierto modo? Aparentemente discriminamos a una mosca porque…..porque…. supongo que porque son molestas y sucias. Aun así este asunto no me calza del todo por alguna razón los ponis se contradicen entre sí. Pues en base a las respuestas que todos me han dado, me puedo plantear la siguiente teoría. A ningún poni le gusta matar, pero aun así matan moscas argumentando que son sucias y molestas, sin embargo no es justo matar a nadie solo porque es sucio o molesto. Esto me confunde cada vez que lo pienso.

Estaba caminando por la zona comercial de Ponyville. El lugar en el que todo poni pone un stand de madera y apila su producto sobre este con el propósito de llamar la atención de algún posible comprador, no obstante ya era de noche y la gran mayoría los stands estaban siendo desarmados debido a que los comerciantes estaban empezando a retirarse hacia sus hogares.

Yo por otra parte no estaba prestando atención a esta situación, yo seguía mirando hacia el cielo, mi pensamiento estaba perdido entre Orión y Sagitario. Y yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de que se moviera de ahí debido a que me encanta divagar y sentir como mi mente y mis problemas desaparecen siendo reemplazados por una especie de paz. Fue entonces cuando dos estrellas fugaces aparecieron repentinamente, no dude en pedir un deseo, se los diría pero si lo hiciera este no se cumpliría.

Entonces baje mi mirada para centrar mi atención en el camino, cuando baje mi cabeza quede solo unos pocos centímetros de unos bonitos ojos verdes los cuales brillaban como lo haría una esmeralda. Baje un poco más la vista y distinguí unas pecas debajo de cada ojo, luego mis ojos apuntaron hacia arriba en donde destaco un clásico sombrero vaquero. Resulto que estuve a punto de chocar con una poni de crin rubia y pelaje naranja, la vaquera de Ponyville. Applejack.

-Whoa, Artax, deberías de poner más atención por dónde vas, casi chocamos – dijo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía para apartar nuestras cabezas debido a la incómoda cercanía que había entre ambos rostros.

-Lo siento, estaba algo distraído- dije con algo de sonrojo por la vergonzosa situación.-

Con Applejack yo me llevaba especialmente bien, diría que era una de los ponis con las que mejor me llevaba en todo Ponyville, hasta donde sé yo también le agrado, aunque no sabría decir porqué. A mi ella me agrada por su actitud de responsabilidad y su fuerte espíritu de trabajo, si hay alguien que puede salir exitosamente de una situación complicada es ella. Ella además se caracteriza por ser la más centrada de sus amigas, lo que he podido notar a través de diferentes conversaciones con ella.

El hecho de que ella sea la más equilibrada mentalmente entre sus amigas, (no estoy diciendo que el resto de ellas estén locas) le permite ser especialmente más objetiva y se debe a eso el hecho de que las conversaciones más profundas que he tenido, las he tenido con ella. Sin embargo una característica de ella que me inquieta de ella es su increíble capacidad de percepción.

Según sus propias palabras, ella sabe cuando le mienten o cuando algún otro poni tiene un problema, pero que nunca interviene o trata de averiguar la verdad por su cuenta, debido a que en el pasado tuvo serios problemas por eso mismo, y desde entonces, ella no trata de ayudar a nadie a no ser que la situación sea muy grave o que se le pida su ayuda.

-Sí, me di cuenta- dijo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero con los cascos.-pero no te culpo, es imposible no distraerse con tan bellas perlas en el cielo-

Yo sonreí-Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- pregunte

-bueno, el día de hoy me tocaba vender las manzanas, y como ya se acabo el día es momento de que vuelva a la granja- hablo con ese extraordinario acento sureño el cual por alguna razón hace que todo lo que ella diga suene más armónico.-¿Y tú qué haces por acá? No es nada bueno para un poni que recién salió del hospital andar caminando a estas horas.-

-De hecho, voy de camino a mi casa-

-Tu casa queda de camino a Sweet Apple Acres ¿verdad?- yo asentí con la cabeza-¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos y así conversamos un rato?- ofreció de manera amistosa. Yo no tenía ningún motivo para rechazar esa oferta, por lo tanto la acepte.

-Ok- respondí

-Bien, solo espérame un poco- ella se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia una carreta llena de manzanas la cual estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, cuando note que ella iba a llevar esa pesada carga hacia su granja por su cuenta decidí intentar ayudarla.

-¿Por qué no me dejas llevar eso a mí y tú descansas un poco?- ofrecí cordialmente. Ella me miro algo extrañada.

-¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que saliste del hospital hace poco- dijo preocupada.

-Descuida, estaré bien- asegure.

Ella empezó a dar un par de vueltas alrededor mío, mirándome de manera minuciosa. De repente se detuvo a mi izquierda, levanto una pata y con delicadeza toco una de mis heridas.

-¡AUUUUCHHHH!- Grite sintiendo mucho dolor. Ella me miro de manera molesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Planeas llevar una carreta llena de cosas pesadas cuando incluso una pequeña mosca podría herirte?- dijo un poco indignada.

-…Si….-respondí todavía adolorido. Luego de eso ella golpeo mi cabeza ligeramente.

-No me intentes engañar a mi Artax, sabes muy bien que no se puede- dijo molesta. Al final, fue ella la que llevo su carreta mientras que yo la acompañaba a un lado. Estábamos sosteniendo una interesante conversación sobre cosas variadas, eso hasta que a mí se me ocurrió preguntar sobre aquel tema que no dejaba tranquila a mi cabeza, las moscas.

-Applejack….¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella me miro curiosa.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta, cubito de azúcar?-

-Últimamente, algo me ha estado inquietando, es acerca de las moscas- ella levanto una ceja.

-Entonces, tu pregunta es…-

-¿Por qué es tan fácil matar una mosca?-

-Es una pregunta bastante extraña. ¿No crees?

-Por favor, solo responde-Su mirada cambio de una de curiosidad a una de extrañeza, luego bajo un poco la cabeza como si ella estuviese tratando de analizar su respuesta. Finalmente levanto la cabeza para poder responderme.

-No lo sé- dijo un poco perturbada-¿Tú lo sabes?-

-Tampoco-

-si lo pienso con detenimiento, he matado miles de moscas e insectos, pero eso nunca me ha perturbado. Y ahora que haces esa pregunta empiezo a pensar que yo no mataría nunca a otro poni, pero mato a esos insectos sin problemas. Eso no tiene sentido-

Quede sorprendido con la capacidad de raciocinio de Applejack, a mi me llevo tres días llegar ese razonamiento, a Applejack solo le tomo unos segundos. Pero por desgracia para mí, ella se atasco precisamente en el mismo lugar en el que yo lo estaba, por lo tanto, preguntarle a ella no me sirvió de mucho.

Decidimos dejar de lado el tema y hablar de otras cosas, y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Applejack sonrió y con su pesuña señalo a mi hogar.

-Parece que alguien te está esperando- mire en la dirección señalada y pude observar como Pinkie Pie estaba dormida en frente de la puerta de mi casa, esto me dejo bastante sorprendido, aunque Applejack actuaba como si la situación fuese normal (supongo que está acostumbrada a cosas como esa de parte de Pinkie). Luego de eso Applejack se despidió de mí y continúo caminando hacia su casa, dejándome a mi solo con la dormida Pinkie.

Me quede observándola durante un rato, yo me llevo bastante bien con Pinkie Pie, a pesar de su extraña actitud, me resulta imposible odiarla, su único ideal es hacer amigos lo cual es algo bastante noble y nadie debería ser odiado por eso.

Todavía recuerdo la semana en que llegue a Ponyville, fue ella la primera se acerco a mi casa con la intención de darme la bienvenida. Esa semana estuve encerrado en mi taller debido a que estaba diseñando un invento al cual llame "paracaídas" y este permitía a los ponis terrestres estar en el aire de manera segura. Resulta que cuando finalmente salí de mi taller, me encontré con una furiosa Pinkie debido a que había faltado a mi fiesta de Bienvenida sorpresa en el Sugarcube Corner, pero no fue mi culpa, yo no sabía que me habían preparado una fiesta SORPESA, digo, como iba saberlo si era sorpresa. Al final hice las paces con Pinkie y me preparo otra fiesta. Y desde entonces nos hemos llevado bastante bien.

Al final decidí despertarla

-Pinkie, Pinkie, despierta Pinkie- dije mientras que con una pesuña la empujaba suavemente para despertarla. Ella lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, me miro detenidamente, bostezo un poco y luego siguió durmiendo. Yo gire los ojos en señal de molestia.

-¡PINKIE!- grite sobresaltándola completamente. Esta tuvo un pequeño susto debido al brusco despertar. Cuando se recupero de la sorpresa, me miro y me saludo.

-Ah, Hola Artax ¿Qué haces en el Sugarcube Corner?-

-Pinkie, tú no estás durmiendo en tu habitación alquilada en el Sugarcube Corner. Estas durmiendo en la calle, afuera de mi casa-

-¿Y?- me pregunto como queriendo decir "¿Y eso que tiene de malo?"

-Y… ¿Por qué duermes a fuera de mi casa?-

-¿Fuera de tu casa?- miro hacia atrás y vio mi casi demolido hogar, el cual quedo muy dañado después del accidente con el rubidio.-¡Ah Ya recuerdo!, mira veras, el otro día hable con Dashie, Fluttershy y Twilight, y las tres me dijeron que les habías preguntado algo acerca de las moscas, luego apareció el hermano de Twilight por la biblioteca diciendo que también le hiciste la misma pregunta, hoy cuando fui a visitar a Rarity dijo que también hablo de ese tema contigo, entonces empecé a pensar que después hablarías del mismo tema con Applejack y conmigo, pero como tu saliste recién del hospital debido a lo de esa piedra Rubí-

-Rubidio- corregí

-Eso mismo. Entonces pensé que no te haría muy bien caminar hasta el Sugarcube Corner para hablar de eso, por lo tanto decidí venir a visitarte a tu hogar para que así tu no tengas que ir al Sugarcube Corner y de esa manera no te canses, porque mi abuela siempre decía que un poni herido debe descansar y nunca debe trabajar para que así sus heridas sanen de manera más rápida, y yo no quiero que tus heridas se sanen de manera lenta, porque así las tendrías más tiempo y eso es muy molesto y entonces…. –

-Está bien, ya entendí- dije interrumpiéndola.-pero resulta que yo no tenía planeado preguntarte a ti nada sobre las moscas- su cara cambio a una de confusión

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-es porque dudo mucho que tu hayas matado una mosca, de hecho creo que prefieres ser su amiga antes de querer herirlas- dije sin bromear.- ¿o me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza-pero igual puedo contestar tu pregunta, solo déjame Por favoooooooor- dijo suplicando, ella quería ayudarme a como dé lugar, y si me negaba lo más probable es que ella insistiera hasta que cediera, así que decidí acceder a consultar lo de las moscas con ella.

-Ok, ok.- ella sonrió.

-Y ¿Cuál es la pregunta?-

-¿Por qué es tan fácil matar una mosca?- ella levanto la pata con emoción y empezó a decir

-¡Uh, uh ya se, ya se!- exclamo emocionada, yo la miraba un poco indiferente debido a que su respuesta sea probablemente infantil

-¿Por que?-

-¡Porque son pequeñas!- Esa no solo fue la respuesta más simple que he recibido, sino que también la más inteligente hasta el momento. Me hizo pensar en que tal vez matamos moscas abusando de que son pequeñas y que de esa forma nadie puede evitar que les hagamos daño. En otras palabras, matamos moscas, porque PODEMOS matarlas.

-¡Pinkie, eres una genio!- Exclame emocionado

-Elemental mi querido Artax- dijo sacando (no se dé donde) un sombrero y una pipa que recordaban a un famoso detective de la literatura Equestriana. Solo que su pipa en vez de exhalar humo sacaba burbujas. Yo reí un poco (mucho) y luego me despedí de ella.

Una vez en mi casa empecé a pensar que solo tengo la mitad de la respuesta que busco, tengo el porqué matamos moscas, porque podemos, pero no tengo el sentimiento que no impulsa a aquello. Pero al menos solo podre dormir un poco más tranquilo y eso es precisamente lo que más quería y necesitaba, dormir.

* * *

_Poco a poco, Artax empezó a recuperar la conciencia nuevamente, dejo de ver completamente negro, las manchas que él veía al abrir los ojos empezaron a tomar forma y estas formas empezaron a adquirir color, el sentía como sus cascos rosaban el suelo, esto era señal de que alguien lo estaba arrastrando. _

_Cuando recupero todos sus sentido se dio cuenta de que las seis ponis que hace algunos segundos estaban con él en su casa eran quienes lo estaban arrastrando, al mirar hacia adelante pudo ver su casa pero esta vez por fuera, aparentemente las seis ponis lo estaban arrastrando fuera de su taller para alejarlo de las llamas. Se veía claramente como el fuego estaba consumiendo todo su taller. Y no era para nada una vista muy grata, en especial para Artax._

_-…Mi taller….- dijo con dificultad. Al escuchar esto Pinkie Pie se dio media vuelta y vio que Artax estaba consciente._

_-¡Chicas, despertó! ¡Artax despertó!- grito emocionada, debido a que en ese momento ella estaba preocupada de que uno de sus muchos amigos estuviese en riesgo de morir. Para ella ningún amigo era reemplazable y la muerte de cualquiera la entristecería mucho._

_Las otras cinco ponis voltearon para poder comprobar lo dicho por Pinkie, y al poder observarlo con sus propios ojos se alegraron bastante. Las seis se acercaron a él para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero por más que preguntaron, no obtuvieron ni una sola respuesta del poni de tierra. Este estaba concentrado mirando el fuego que envolvía su hogar, él parecía estar en una especie de estado de Shock debido a que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración era cada vez más irregular y su corazón latía tan fuerte podía escuchar sus propios latidos_

_-…..Mi taller….-dijo nuevamente antes de pararse con dificultad sobre sus cuatro patas._

_-Artax, dulzura ¿estás bien?- pregunto inquieta Applejack_

_-Mi taller se está quemando- dijo totalmente fuera de sí mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta hacia su hogar. Las ponis al notar esto intentaron detenerlo, pero adelantándose a todas ellas empezó a correr de manera bastante dificultosa debido a que cojeaba de una de sus patas, sin embargo, Twilight eficazmente uso su magia para sujetarlo y evitar que avanzara más._

_-¡Mi taller, mi taller, mi taller se está quemando!- Grito el poni totalmente exaltado mientras se agitaba de manera desesperada librarse de la magia de Twilight y así ser libre de correr de vuelta hacia su taller. Mientras Twilight lo mantenía sujeto, las otras cinco ponis intentaban calmarlo diciendo frases conciliadoras, las cuales eran totalmente ignoradas por Artax _

_-¡Se quema, mi taller se quema!- Chillaba el poni una y otra vez, a estas alturas una gran multitud de ponis se había reunido alrededor del lugar y observaba en silencio el actuar completamente desesperado de Artax y como las seis ponis trabajaban para calmarlo._

_De la nada un grupo de pegasos del clima empezo a juntar algunas nubes de lluvia, para con estas apagar el incendio y apenas dejaron que la lluvia saliese de las nubes y cayese sobre el incendiado taller, la expresión de Artax se deformo completamente en un gesto de evidente espanto._

_-¡NOOOOOO! ¡No utilicen agua, si utilizan agua el rubidio restante también va a explo…. –_

_**BOOOM!**_

_Se escucho una fuerte explosión desde dentro de la casa, la más fuerte hasta ese momento, varios pedazos de madera y vidrios salieron volando en todas direcciones, por suerte no golpearon a ninguno de los ponis que ahí estaban. Artax al presenciar esta última explosión no aguanto más, la presión del momento se sumo a las heridas adquiridas durante la primera explosión y tanto el desgaste físico como emocional terminaron por provocarle la inconsciencia una vez más._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a**_** todos**

**este es el final de este fic y debo reconocer que tuve que escribirlo dos veces pues mi ex computador murió, también reconozco que no es tan bueno como cuando lo escribí por primera vez pero aun así puse todo mi empeño. Después de esto empezaré a reescribir los ****capítulos, que se perdieron de "Hace 1000 años" y quiero anunciarles que ya comencé con la retraducción de "Past Sins" y como mínimo el capitulo 3 saldra el fin de semana que viene (si mis cálculos no fallan) les pido que no se les olvide leer el comentario en la parte inferior del fic, pues hay algunos comentarios sobre "31 Dias" y un futuro fic que planeo hacer. Sin molestarlos más los dejo leer tranquilos**

El ya había pasado algunos días recuperándose en el hospital, si bien la carga emocional de haber perdido su taller fue fuerte, esta se alivio, no solo porque seis valientes ponis habían rescatado sus objetos más preciados de aquel incendio, sino que ademas porque había sido visitado constantemente por sus amigos y familiares. todos sus amigos, principalmente Challenger, un pegaso con el que llevaba una gran amistad desde pocos días después de su llegada al pueblo, si bien Challenger es alguien agradable y simpático, se podría decir que se dedica a un campo que al menos en Equestria no tiene futuro alguno.

Para resumir su historia, el fue un día a una audiencia con las princesas (nadie sabe como la consiguio), partió diciendo que el futuro era inestable (nadie sabe a que se refería con eso) y que iban a necesitar una institución de guardianes de la ley que fueran más allá de la guardia real, las historias cuentan que el aludió al termino "policía". Los más bizarro de la historia es que las princesas aceptaron su propuesta (nadie sabe por que) y establecieron la primera estación de policía, por consejo de Challenger, en Ponyville ,reitero, nadie sabe el porque ni el como de todo esto, solo pasó. hasta el día de hoy Challenger es el primer y único policía que existe

Pero no fue él la visita más importante recibida, su hermano mayor también pasó brevemente por el hospital, a diferencia de Artax, su hermano era un unicornio, ambos crecieron junto a sus padres en medio de el bosque que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo de Monsterville, en algún tiempo pasado se llamó Rockville debido a que el principal sustento económico del pueblo era la cosecha de rocas a nivel industrial (no confundir con la granja de rocas de Pinkie Pie), sin embargo, a eso de unos 20 a 10 años atrás, los habitantes empezaron a reportar avistamientos de terroríficos monstruos, y la mayoría de estos había ocurrido en el bosque, aun así, a pesar de vivir en el bosque, nadie en su familia vio nunca a ninguno de estos monstruos, con el tiempo, los rumores fueron tantos que Rockville se volvió un centro turístico para todos aquellos que desearan ver a los monstruos, algunos lo lograron y otros no, y debido a la popularidad que los monstruos trajeron al pueblo le cambiaron el nombre al de Monsterville..

Aunque la conversación con su hermano mayor fue corta, fue bastante singular.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, enano- saludo su hermano mayor al entrar en la habitación. Artax sonrió algo molesto.

-Por favor, para poder llamarme enano, primero debes ser más alto que yo, y ni siquiera con un cuerno lo eres- respondió arrogante

-Para mí siempre seras un enano- respondio

-Si, si, como quieras. ¿como va tu matrimonio?

-bastante bien gracias.-

-¿Papá y mamá no vinieron?- preguntó cambiando el tema. Su hermano le negó con la cabeza.

-Papá y mamá han estado muy ocupados últimamente. Además, papá no podría venir ni aunque quisiera y lo sabes.-

-Si, lo se- confirmo algo decepcionado.

-Aún así, ellos me pidieron que te dijera que vendrán a hablar contigo el próximo fin de mes, justo antes de tu salida mensual al bosque durante cinco dias- Este mensaje extrañó y alegró a Artax al mismo tiempo.

-¿Como sabes que salgo cada mes al bosque?- su hermano lo miro un poco ofendido.

-No es algo muy difícil de adivinar, despues de todo, a diferencia de mí, tienes los genes de papá, y ambos sabemos lo singular que es papá- ambos sonrieron con complicidad

* * *

Oí sonar la puerta, y la abrí pensando que eran mis padres que venían de visita, pero resultó que me equivocaba, pues no vi ni a papá ni a mamá, sino a una alicornio, una alicornio purpura, inmediatamente me reverencié como la educación dictaba que se debía hacer en estas situaciones, también permití que la alicornio ingresara a mi hogar y pronuncie el saludo adecuado.

-Bienvenida, Princesa Twilight Sparkle- dije mientras me reverenciaba, eso si, lo hice sin quitarme los lentes de sol.

-Oh Artax, ¿pero que haces? no tienes que comportarte así conmigo, de hecho nadie debe comportarse así conmigo, sigo siendo la misma Twilight, solo que con alas, y el titulo de princesa. pero aun así no deberían ser tan educados- Mientras ella hablaba yo la miraba algo embobado, ella lo notó. -¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto molesta.

-Nada, es solo que la ultima vez que hablamos tu no tenias alas, ni tampoco eras princesa, es un poco difícil de asimilar- Ella suspiro resignada, como si hubiese vivido esa misma situación en más de una ocasión. Yo mientras tanto le ofrecí una tasa de té en un vago intento de ser cortés, ella lo aceptó.

Al volver con el té servido me la encontré que estaba revisando mi casa-Hiciste un buen trabajo reconstruyendo tu casa y tu taller después de lo del rubidio- Dijo mientras se dirigía a un pequeño velador sobre el cual guardaba una cuantas fotos. Levitó una foto frente a sus ojos una foto en particular en la que aparecía yo junto a dos unicornios .-Yo reconozco a este unicornio, es tu hermano, lo ví visitarte en el hospital , ¿pero quien es esa unicornio?-

-Es mi madre- respondí mientras servía el té. Ella empezó a husmear ansiosamente por las fotos y una vez que las revisó todas preguntó.

-¿No tienes ninguna foto de tu padre?-

-No- respondí brevemente.

-¿Por qué?- Yo suspire y cambien rápidamente el tema.

-¿Para qué viniste Twilight?- la expresión de su cara cambio.

-¡Ah si! ¿Applejack me contó que resolviste tu asunto con las moscas y quise venir a preguntar?-

-Preguntar ¿Que?-

-No te acuerdas que prometiste contármelo todo apenas lo descubriese-

-¡Ah, Si, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que cuando lo descubrí me importó tan poco que dudaba que te interesara a ti siendo que eres princesa!- Ella me miro algo indignada.

-Es raro que eso lo diga el mismo poni que me dijo que mi curiosidad no tiene limites. Además ¿Porque diablos usas lentes de sol dentro de tu casa?-

-Ah, bueno, es una curiosa historia y tiene relación con el asunto de las moscas también. todo empezó hace un par de días. Resulta que decidí sentarme en medio de una banca que había en el parque, mi plan era esperar a que llegara alguien que supiese lo de las moscas. No tardo mucho en aparecer la primera poni. Traía un estuche de algún instrumento musical. Se paro a uno a dos metros de mi banco y saco una lira y la empezó a tocar-

-Espera un momento, ¿que es una lira?- me preguntó Twilght extrañada. A mi se me había olvidado que la mayoría de los ponis desconoce la existencia de este instrumento, al parecer ni siquiera es considerado un instrumento oficialmente. ni si quiera yo mismo la conocería de no ser por las historias que me contaba mi padre cuando yo era un potro.

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que empezó a tocar continuamente sin parar durante un largo rato, dejo su estuche en el suelo y a medida que los ponis pasaban iban dejandole monedas en este, a pesar de esto yo permanecí sentado observándola, sin dejar ninguna moneda. Después de un rato de estar tocando empezó a observarme algo molesta, yo no sabia si era porque le molestaba que le mirara o porque no le daba ni una sola moneda. Llegó el momento en el que paro de tocar recogió sus cosas y se sentó en la banca a un lado mio mientras dejaba su estuche en el suelo-

-¿Sabes?- me dijo -eres bastante callado y eso te hace un poco molesto como acompañante- yo la mire algo sorprendido.

-Lo siento, no quería desconcentrarte mientras tocabas tu lira-

-No te preocupes por eso, soy lo suficientemente buena tocar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Ademas ¿como sabes que es una lira? La mayoría de los ponis no las conoce-

-Mi padre me contó de ellas-

-Ah ya veo- ella empezó a tocar y en silencio duro un rato.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta bastante particular?- pregunté sabiendo lo extraño de mi pregunta

-Claro ¿por qué no?-

-¿Por que crees que están fácil matar una mosca?- Pregunté

-Guau, esa pregunta si que es particular. -paro de tocar un instante, para luego continuar y responderme-Porque son diferentes, y los ponis tienden a detestar lo que es diferente- me sentí algo decepcionado de encontrar la misma respuesta de siempre, pero que le iba a hacer.

-Vaya, eso suena algo racista- ella me miro ofendida.

-¿Me estas diciendo racista?-

-No lo que pasa es que esa manera de pensar es racista-

-¡Ah! ¡estas diciendo que soy una racista!- No se si es idea mía, pero creo que en lugar de estar enojada, ella estaba bromeando conmigo, por desgracia yo fui ingenuo y no lo note en ese instante.

-Oye, calmante, no te comportes como una loca- Al parecer este ultimo comentario la hizo enojar de verdad ,pues ,inmediatamente después ella me miro en realidad furiosa, y con uno de sus cascos me dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¿Y eso por que fue?- ella me miro de manera sombría y hasta tenebrosa.

-me llamaste loca- dijo enojada.

-pero si te estas comportando como una- luego de ese ultimo comentario ella demostró que no solo sabia dar cachetadas si no que ademas golpear, dado que acesto un fuerte un y dos, el cual fue dolorosamente recibido por mis ojos e impidiéndome abrirlos durante largo rato. Para cuando pude abrirlos ella se había ido.

Para estas alturas de mí historia Twilight estaba tratando de contener la risa por el hecho de que me había golpeado aquella poni, yo la mire molesto-¿Que clase de princesa se ríe de las desgracias de sus súbditos?- dije de manera incriminatoria.

-Lo siento- dijo entre risas-continua con la historia- estuve apunto de continuar con la historia cuando note que su cuerno empezó a brillar, acto seguido, mis lentes de sol salieron volando lejos de mi rostro. Al ver Twilight mis dos ojos morados, empezó a reír con más fuerza. Yo molesto le tuve que pedir que me los devolviese, y eso hizo, sin embargo tuve que esperar un largo para que ella parase de reir.

-¿puedo continuar?- pregunte molesto una vez que ella acabo de reír.

-Si, continua, no te preocupes- dijo tratando aun de aguantarse la risa.

-Luego de eso, paso un corto tiempo para que llegara otro poni, fue la anciana y carismática Granny Smith la siguiente en sentarse a mi lado, y al igual que tú ahora, ella también se estaba riendo de lo que me acababa de ocurrir-

-Veo que eres muy poco afortunado con las chicas- me dijo entre risas. Yo la mire molesto.-Ha vamos, tampoco es para tanto, tómatelo con un poco de humor, fue algo muy gracioso, mira como el resto de los ponis del parque se estan riendo.- Efectivamente, tal y como ella dijo, todos se reían, esto me hizo sentir algo avergonzado y molesto.

-¿por que me esta molestando? ¿por que mejor so se va a contar cuentos de terror a los potrillos?- dije de manera grosera.

-Si quieres te puedo contar un cuento a ti, te estas comportando de manera bastante infantil- Yo la mire molesto, pero luego de considerarlo un rato decidí contestar lo más inesperado posible, y acepte su oferta, pense que una buena historia me calmaría un poco.

Ella se mostró sorprendida ante mi respuesta, tal y como yo esperaba, y luego empezo a rebuscar en su mente alguna buena historia. al final termino contándome algo que le ocurrio a una de sus ancestros en la época en que las tres razas de ponis estaban en guerra.

yo me sorprendí por la antigüedad de la historia, pero según ella, los apple son una familia bastante tradicional, por lo que no es raro que dicha historia sea recordada hasta el día de hoy.

Resulta que en la época de la guerra de las tres razas, las principales ciudades como Clousdale para los pegasos, Baltimare para los ponis de tierra, y Canterlot para los unicornios, estaban fuertemente protegidas por sus ejércitos sin embargo los poblados más pequeños y limítrofes, tendían a ser constantemente atacados por ejércitos enemigos o pequeños grupos guerrilleros de ponis que se habían formado por los alrededores, cuando un ejercito atacaba uno de estos poblados, solian robar alimentos, suministros, y tomar prisioneros de guerra. La familia Apple vivió un tiempo en uno de estos poblados y Apple Shell termino perteneciendo al grupo de los prisioneros y por más de diez años se pensó que nunca más volverían a verlo, pero contra todo pronostico Apple Shell volvió a su hogar.

Como era de suponer, este fue un acontecimiento bastante celebrado, no solo entre los apples sino que por todo el poblado, Apple Shell, el poni de tierra que fue raptado por los unicornios fue capaz de regresar, y por ende el pueblo entero lo veía como un héroe de guerra y lo admiraban. Sin embargo, su hermana menor y principal confidente, Apple fruit, no sentía que su hermano fuese el mismo. Lo veia más callado, pensativo, calmado, quieto. No era igual que hace 10 años, pero... ¿quien podría serlo?

fue un día en particular, después de haber almorzado, en que Apple fruit se acerco a su hermano y de la manera más discreta posible fue capaz de hacerlo contar todo lo que vivió como prisionero de guerra.

"Los unicornios son muy diferentes de nosotros" comenzó diciendo "No tienen piedad ni compasión, su mayor gozo es el sufrimiento ajeno, se creen superiores y por ende tendían a aplicarnos maltratos que solo los seres inferiores merecen."

"Sus cárceles y métodos están diseñadas exclusivamente para entrar en tu mente y hacerte sentir miedo, para hacerte sentir el ser inferior que ellos creen que eres. Al entrar por primera vez a su prisión no tardas en notar su particularidad, hay relojes, en cada pared, pasillo y celda hay, todos perfectamente sincronizados, sonando al mismo tiempo y ritmo, donde mires encontraras un reloj"

"Estos relojes tienen otra particularidad, tienen una alarma que suena solo dos veces por día, una a las 5 y otra a las 6 de la tarde. En mi primer día en la cárcel no tarde en notar que a las 4 con 59, había al menos un unicornio frente a cada celda, las cuales son individuales, estos unicornios no eran necesariamente guardias, de hecho, varios de ellos eran civiles, en el caso de los prisioneros nuevos en lugar de ser solo un unicornio eran tres y eran exclusivamente guardias, y a las 5 en punto al sonar los relojes, las celdas se habrían e iniciaba la tortura"

"Todos los días era lo mismo, a las 5 los unicornio entraban a torturarte por exactamente una hora, y a sonar las 6 las celdas se cerraban nuevamente con ellos nuevamente afuera de la celda. la tortura era puntual, pero no necesariamente igual, podía ser tanto psicológica como física, lo único que les importaba era aplicarla."

"Al cumplir el año en la cárcel en lugar de torturarme tres guardias como en un principio, paso a hacerlo uno. y al cumplir tres años, solo me torturaban civiles. Resulta que la cárcel era una especie de zoológico. Los civiles pagaban y los guardias les daban permiso para torturarnos, gracias a este servicio la cárcel acumuló altas sumas de dinero"

Recientemente dio la casualidad de que mí torturador era un unicornio hijo de un noble de alto poder, y al igual que todos los años la tortura se aplicó, pero a las 5:59 cuando los guardias le pidieron que se retirase este se negó, quería continuar con su tortura o más bien terminarla de la peor manera posible, pues de entre los pliegues de sus ropas de noble sacó un cuchillo, estuvo apunto de clavármelo, sin embargo y afortunadamente, en ese momento el reloj marcó las 6:00, yo sentí como retomaba mi valor hasta entonces olvidado y en un rápido movimiento le quite su arma y logré hacerlo mi rehén... fue así como logre escapar de aquella cárcel y volver acá"

-¿y que pasó luego?- pregunto Twilight quien estaría horrorizada de no ser por que ella ya conocía los métodos de tortura y sometimiento de la época.

-Bueno, Apple Shell dejó su pueblo y se unio a el ejercito de ponis del Canciller Cake, uno de los predecesores del Canciller Puddinghead. Por desgracia, murio en su primera batalla.-

-¿como murio?- pregunto curiosa Twilight.

-Lo mismo le pregunto Apple Fruit a uno de los soldados que asistio al funeral-

-Tu hermano peleo con valor- respondió- era de los mejores guerreros en nuestro escuadrón sin embargo, cuando estábamos en medio de la invasión a Fillydelphia un gigantesco reloj sonó en algún lugar de la ciudad y por alguna razón tú hermano dejó de pelear inmediatamente solo para terminar acribillado por el enemigo- supongo Twilight que no tengo que explicarte porque él dejo de pelear pues es bastante obvio.

-Luego de contarme aquella historia la anciana granny smith se retiro poco rato después del lugar mientras que yo me quede pensando acerca de lo que habia oido y fue despues de eso que encontre mi respuesta, el motivo por el que es facil matar una mosca es tan simple como el miedo-

-¿miedo?- pregunto levantando una ceja- ¿insinuas que los ponis tenemos miedo de unas pequeñas moscas?-

-no lo insinúo, es lo que pienso- dije bastante seguro -piénsalo, acaso nunca has sentido ese pequeño asco ante esa pequeño y sucia mosca y has repudiado la sola idea de que te toque con esas sucias patas que tiene e incluso te limpias los cascos despues de tocarla, no es simple asco como todo el mundo piensa, tambien es miedo, ¿por que crees que las matas?, o mejor pregunta aún, ¿por que crees que aquellos unicornios ejercian torturas tan puntuales?-

-pues porque querian reprimir causar miedo a los prisioneros- contesto sin problemas

-¿y por que querian eso?-

-para evitar un intento de motin en la carcel-

-entonces, ¿los torturaban por que tenian miedo de que los prisioneros se revelasen?-

-pues, supongo que...si- habló menos segura esta vez

-y suponiendo de que su tactica fue efectiva entonces ¿podriamos decir que Apple Shell se unio al ejercito del canciller Cake, por miedo a los unicornios?-

-creo que sí- yo sonrei, pues, sabia que la habia convencido.

-lo ves, el miedo es una de las principales causa de la violencia- dije al mismos tiempo que me sacaba los lentes de sol dado que me empezaban a doler los ojos. esto causó que ella volviese a reirse de mi aspecto -si, si, muy gracioso- dije mientras me volvia a poner los lentes, ella me detuvo.

-¿por que no me dejas usar magia para poder esconder lo morado de tus ojos?- propuso gentil.

-¿puedes hacer eso?- ella asintio -entonces hazlo- dije contento. era la primera vez que iba a ver a mis padres en ocho años y la idea de tener los ojos morados me incomodaba bastante.

-ahora que lo pienso- comentó ella mientras aplicaba su hechizo -aquella unicornio exagero bastante-

-no lo creo, creo que lo que hizo esta justificado-

-¿enserio? ¿como podria estar justificado aquello?- pregunto incredula

-bueno, algunos ponis tienen bastantes cicatrices psicologicas, cosas como el bullying o el desamor pueden causar dolorosas cicatrices, las cuales vuelven a doler al mas minimo contacto, Applejack me comento ayer que aquella poni habia sido tratada de loca más de una vez por varios habitantes del pueblo, solo tuve la mala suerte de elegir la palabra incorrecta. ¿terminas?- le pregunte

-si- dijo ella- ve a mirarte a un espejo-

fui directo al espejo que tenia en mi baño (mi único espejo) a mirarme, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabia, lo morado en mis ojos había desaparecido. me devolví a agradecérselo pero justo en eso la puerta de mi casa volvió a sonar.

-deben ser mis padres- dije- lo lamento Twilight pero si son ellos vas a tener que retirarte- dije mientras abria la puerta esperando ver a mi madre, no es que no quisiese ver a mi padre, es solo que la probabilidad de que el entre a mi casa por la puerta delantera es bastante escasa, lo más probable era que le tuviese que abrir alguna ventana para que pudiese pasar sin ser visto.

Sin embargo, en lugar de mi madre estaba mi hermano y junto a él un pequeño poni de tierra, Cure (mi hermano) parecía cansado, sin animo y sus ojeras delataban su falta de sueño mientras que el pequeño parecía ser callado. Junti con Twilight los saludamos cordialmente y les pedimos pasar, pero Cure se negó diciendo que no estaria de visita más de 10 minutos, luego le pregunte por el pequeño que aparentaba unos siete u ocho años.

-¿Quien es este pequeñin, es mi sobrino?- pregunte entusiasmado.

-se llama Bran, como uno de los personajes de las historias que papá nos contaba, y no es tu sobrino, es...- tomo un respiro- nuestro hermano-

-¿nuestro hemano? ¿porque no me dijiste nada? debe de haber nacido poco después de que me fui de casa- si bien estaba enojado, intente mantener la calma frente a mi nuevo hermano.

-¿Que esperabas? apenas te fuiste de casa vijaste por todo el pais ¡durante ocho años! un dia nos llegaba una carta de Manehattan, al siguiente de Baltimore y luego de eso de Canterlot, te movias muy rapido para encontrarte y cuando por fin te estableciste en un lugar lo primero que haces es volar tu casa en mil pedazos contigo adentro, al ver tu estado no fui capaz de decirte nada y tuve que volver a Monsterville con las palabras aun en la boca-cabe destacar que mi hermano al independizarse simplemente se mudo a una casa en medio de Monsterville, a diferencia de mi que me mude bastante lejos de casa.

trague saliva, Cure supo apagar mi fogata con su incendio -¿por qué vinieron?-

-esto es algo difícil de explicar así que lo haré lo más rápido posible- tomo un aire y empezó a hablar-Papá se enfermo de manera bastante grave, estuvo varios días en cama y luego falleció, el funeral se hizo lo más rápido posible y en secreto obviamente, solo asistimos mamá, Bran, mi esposa y yo, yo mismo lo enterré en el bosque, te hubiesemos esperado pero mamá quiso hacer todo lo más rápido posible, y respecto a porque estamos aquí mamá te envía esta carta- yo todavia no habia analizado por completo la informacion para cuando empece a leer la carta, Twilight se limito a mirar el momento de la manera más solemne que pudo-leela en voz alta por favor- pidio mi hermano y así lo hice.

Querido Artax

Lamento no haberte llamado para el funeral de tu padre, es solo que no quería alargar las cosas para el pequeño Bran (al cual ya debiste haber conocido). Sin embargo no es tu padre el motivo por el que envió esta carta, sino que es por tu nuevo hermano, al igual que tú ,y a diferencia de Cure, Bran se parece mucho a tu papá. y por lo tanto necesita un cuidado especial que ni yo ni tu hermano podemos darle, y que sé que tu sí seras capaz, es por eso que te entrego la tutoria de tú hermano hasta que él cumpla la mayoría de edad. Por favor no te enojes conmigo, solo hice lo que considere mejor para tu hermano. Adios mi pequeño hijo

L. D

Al leer la carta me puse furioso, senti como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, pero reconsidere la situación y trague un poco de saliva junto a toda mi ira. Luego me dirigí hacia mi hermano más calmado.

-Dime, Cure, respecto a Bran, ¿con cuanta frecuencia ocurren los...-mire a Twilight y desee que no estuviese ahí, pero como seguia en mi casa tuve que elegir cuidadosamente mis palabra- cambios?

-Una vez al mes, durante los primeros cuatro o cinco días, con la misma frecuencia que a ti-

-osea, ya que estamos a 29 los cambios deberían ocurrir dentro de 3 días- dejé pasar un par de segundos en silencio- ¿hay algo sobre Bran que deba saber?-

-Nada en especial, solo que se llevaba muy bien con papá- tanto mi nuevo hermano como Twilight permanecieron en respetuoso silencio y no paraban de darme la impresión de estar analizando constantemente la conversación- Bueno, Artax, yo vine aquí a dejar a Bran te entrego sus maletas y te deseo la mejor suerte de todas- dio un calido abrazo tanto a mi como a Bran- casi lo olvidaba, antes de morir papá te dejo esto, te advierto de antemano que no tenemos ni idea que hace- sacó de una mochila un esfera metalica, en un extremo habia una base plana para poder dejarla en cualquier superficie y en el otro extremo estaba una especie de boton rojo. luego finalmente se despidio.

me dispuse a hablar un poco con el pequeño pero antes de que pudiera la poderosa curiosidad de Twilight ataco con todo.

-¿a que se refieren con que eres el único capacitado de cuidar a tu hermano?¿que significa exactamente el que solo ustedes dos se parezcan a su padre? ¿por que el funeral de tu padre fue secreto? ¿a que se refieren con los cambios?- yo la mire totalmente molesto, ella comprendió el motivo, pidió perdón y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiese hablar con mi hermano.

-Escucha Bran, necesito un segundo para despedir a la señorita ¿por que no exploras la casa por mientras? creo que mi taller te gustara mucho, intenta no tocar nada pues hay cosas peligrosas ahi- el pequeño obedeció en silencio, una vez se hubo marchado procedí a responder a Twilight.

-cuando pequeño herede una pequeña enfermedad genética de mi padre, es una enfermedad problemática por lo que lo más prudente es que yo lo cuide -mentira- los cambios ocurren durante los primeros días de cada mes y durante ese periodo la enfermedad se agrava- otra mentira-el funeral de mi padre fue en secreto porque el tenia bastantes problemas con mucha de la gente del pueblo y no querían pinos indeseables en el lugar- Más mentiras, por un momento me alegre de no estar hablando con Applejack pues ella no se tragaría mis mentiras.

-ultima pregunta ¿que crees que haga esa cosa?- señalo la esfera que aun sostenía en mis cascos.

-no lo sé, tratándose de papá podría ser cualquier cosa, después de todo el era un hombre de ciencia- ella me miro con curiosidad como si no entendiese lo que dije, luego de un segundo comprendí mi error y me maldije en silencio.-perdón, quise decir poni, papá era un poni de ciencia

**Fin**

**Bueno con ese ultimo párrafo basta y sobra para comprender quien era el papá de Artax, el porque de su particularidad y podrán comprender a que se referían con los "cambios" de cada mes. ustedes pueden deducirlo solos.**

**Cuando empece este fic lo hice más que nada para poder yo mismo comprender el personaje que había creado pues sera un personaje muy importante dentro de varios de mis futuros fics, asi que necesitaba darle un perfil adecuado. El personaje de Artax ha ido evolucionando con el tiempo, pues en un principio el era un humano que caía en Equestria, pero luego opté por la idea de que el fuese el hijo de una unicornio y humano que había caído en Equestria concibiendo la idea de un híbrido, en un futuro fic explicaré como es posible, en fin si este fic lo consideraron aburrido no se preocupen porque los futuros fics de Artax serán mil veces más emocionantes. si no me creen pues les digo que lo más probable es que este fic deribe en dos o tres historias más, la primera de ella ya la conocen, es "31 Días" protagonizado por Twilight**

**Apenas termine con "31 Días" o "Hace 1000 años" haré el segundo fic sobre Artax cuyo titulo mantendré en secreto.**

**eso es todo me despido**


End file.
